Let My Love Warm You Up
by Soul-Eater-Lover17
Summary: She is a loner, He is a heartbeaker. She is bullied, He is famous. She get raped, He get a new girl every night. But Both Needs Each Other. What happens when they are entwined into a spiral of Love, Pain, Tears, Lust, And Death?
1. Intro

**Hey guys it NINO again, her is my new story, 'Let My Love Warm You Up!' –finally posted!XD- yeah yeah as I told you, my previous story that is 'Let My Soul Touch Your Heart' is still incomplete and far from done! so I will divide my time to write both.**

**I know I know in the summary has the same last part about the Love, tears, pain, lust and death like Let My Soul Touch Your Heart!, I like how it sounded so much that I used it again! XD**

**BTW: this story is the combination of 2 stories, you guys remember the 4 ideas I had and suggested to you in my previous fic! Yup! ! so its both the Heartbeaker story and Maka being abused and Soul saving her!... !2 in 1! **

** And as always it's a story about the cutest couple LIKE ever SOULXMAKA. ; )**

**So as always keep the review and PMs up! XD**

**And sadly I don't own Soul Eater! If I did Soul and Maka would be grandparents by now! :'( I just own the plot!.**

**Wish you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**~NINO!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Eater<span>**

**.Let My Love Warm You Up****.**

**Chapter 1- Intro.**

Maka Albarn, the smart yet bullied girl, the man hater, every one makes fun out of her, but she keeps the strong face on,though but on the inside she breaks down!

She always lived a life that is like hell, one day her mother Kami had left her with her good for nothing _except_ cheating and drunk father!, and from that day Spirit her father, scream at her, beat her to death, and _rape _her.

Every night with a new hooker, a new striper, a new slut at home!

Every night with moans and other disgusting sounds!

Every night, slaps, punches, belt beating on her body! _Touching!_

At School, no friends, she is always alone on projects, homework, lunch, called as the teacher's pet with always the highest grades, the loner!

Her life was nothing but pain!

So she decided to ease that pain with the blade!

* * *

><p>As she walked down the hallway, even though there was a hot weather she wore a long sleeve shirt, to hide the beat traces and <em>cuts!<em>

She arrived her locker, opened it, took books and placed books, and close it again! She turned around only to face a girl, with short pink hair, and dark blue greenish eyes, beside her a long raven hair girl with brown eyes!

Kim Diehl and Jacqueline O'Lantern .

Kim one of the most popular girls in the whole school, and her friend well known as Jackie.

"hey there! How are you, wish you are doing fine loser!" Kim said with a dripping sarcasm tone.

" Kim, please, we don't have time for her just order her already and we will be done!" Jackie said bored.

"well,well, fine let get to the point already, shall we? So professor Stein gave us a homework to do, here is our notebooks do it quickly and neat, ok?" she asked with a grin.

" no, do it yourself, how in the world will you learn if you let other do you work! Popularity is also in good grades and studying not only in flirting and hitting on guys!"Maka said,

Yes its true if she don't do her home work how in the world will she ever become something important in the future.

"What?! YOU LITTLE BITC-"

"Kim calm down, don't lose your breath on her! She is not worthy our time!" Jackie said, calming her friend.

"Yeah, you are right! We can find any other one who will make it for us and with pleasure, not like a loner like you don't even hav-"

" KIM! LOOK THERE IS SOUL EVANS! " Jackie yelled with excitement pointing to the other direction!

"oh my god! C'mon let go to him, I sure and certain I will have a place in his full _schedule_ for tonight! ! " they turned around and walked to the so called Soul Evans guy!

Maka look at their direction, only to see Kim flirting with the most popular guy in the whole school Soul Evans or well known as Soul 'Eater' Evans!

Maka sighed and and walked to the girls bathroom for new cut!

* * *

><p>Soul Eater Evans, the most popular boy in the whole school, every girl what a piece of him.<p>

He is cool, handsome, and popular, the troublemaker yet hot guy, the womanizer, every night from girl to girl, the heartbreaker, he didn't let a heart and didn't crumbed it and tear it apart in to pieces, but they still all want him.

but this is the outer appearance of him, the inner and real appearance was all the way around, he was ripped apart.

Inside he wasn't like they all thought, the famous and badass kid that owns a freaking motorcycle, and a very new girl every night!

No, he was far so far from that, he just put on his cool act to frighten people around him!

Just a disguise!

"YO! Soul!"

Soul turned around to face a blue headed guy, he smirked.

"Hey, Black*star!"

"S'up?"

"nothing much!" and he shoved his hands in his pockets and his leg to the wall all looking good, and hungry look all over the place.

"who's the next chick on ya list for tonight?" Black*star asked.

"still didn't choose!"

"but ya really have to stop-" Black*star was cut off.

"hey Soul!"

A pink headed girl approached him!

"Hey!" Soul smirked.

" are you like in _any _way free tonight?" she said seductively!

Soul's smirk grew wider.

" well, nope, I am full maybe _next_ time?"

" whatever you see it right big boy!" she winked and walked away!

Black*star looked at him like he just didn't the weirdest thing on earth!

"what?!"

" are you feeling alright!? Its not like you to say no to an offer like this!''

"well, who said maybe a hotter chick will appear nobody knows!"

With that said, Soul turned on his heels and walked to the class!

* * *

><p><em>Both….<em>

_Different_ persons!

_Different_ personalities!

_Different_ way of living!

_Contradicting_ way of thinking!

_But….._

_Both_ suffered.

_Both _were hurt!

_Both_ of them pain live within them!

_And…._

_Both _needed company!

_Both_ needed true love!

_Both_ needed affection!

_Both _needed a shoulder to cry on!

_Both of them needs each other!_

* * *

><p><strong>HEEEEEEEY! XD GUUUYS! XDDDD Long time no see huh!? Well, sorry for this lack of posting! But, my mom decided to transfer me <strong>**_again_**** to a new school *looking at mom and smiling, a smile dripping with sarcasm* thnx mom like ****_a lot!_**** so I was so taken off by catching up with others that I didn't feel until the time flew away! OMG!**

**Anyways! Her is 'Let My Love Warm You Up!" I am so freaking excited to write this story! **

**Like I said before this story is a combination of 2 stories! I wanted to give A HUGE THANK to all of you guys who supported me by reviewing, or PMing me or ever reading that means a lot to me, and I know I said it in a million times but thnx aloooooot!**

**I know that few of you will hate Soul or something on the start from the attitude I placed him in! but please bear cause, you will see he will be the most like the MOST kind guy ever! I like oh no I LOVE him that way so don't worry! If you are a SOMA fan and love Soul all lovey dovey with Maka than this story is the right one for you! XD **

**I picked up both those stories cuz they were the highest of all and both about the same rate together on the pole that I posted a few weeks ago!**

**So yeah I wish you enjoyed this very first chapter of "Let My Love Warm You Up!" AND PLZZZZZZZZZ REVIEW! I wanna know you guys opinions!**

**So yeah see ya very soooooooooon this weekend! Yup chapter 2 will be posted this weekend! I hope so! **

**SEE YA GUYS AND PLZZ KEEP THE REVIEWS UP! **

**LOVE YA! **

**~NINO! XD**


	2. School Day

_Heyya guys how'ya doing? So yeah here is the second chapter of "Let My Love Warm You Up!" wish you like it!  
>IMPORTANT:<br>Some of you guys think why I use much of the exclamation marks "!" see guys its just my style and I like to add then whenever I can, I just cant help it! So yeah if you guys don't like it or something just ignore or neglect it! Cuz you guys will see it really often! lol XD!  
>btw chapter 3 will be anytime soon today, so check it out.<br>Enjoy!  
>~NINO!<em>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Eater<span>**

**.Let My Love Warm You Up.**

**Chapter 2- School Day.**

**MAKA POV:**

"here is you cappuccino Maka~!"

A lady with purple hair and hazel eyes smiled down at me.

"thank you Blair." I send her a faked smile though.

Blair is a very kind person a 25 years old woman, I know her from three years or so not really sure, she works in a small café called 'Coffee & Sweets' not to far from school, just 10 minutes walking, I usually take my breakfast in here because of some_ stuff_ at home!

"Maka?" Blair said to gain my attention.

"yes?"

"what is this bruise beneath your left eye its all blue?" she asked examining the area.

"um….uh..w-well" I tried to find a logical excuse "I, you see I just hit myself yester day, yeah I was kinda studying upside down and the book fell on me!" I lied.

"oh, But please be careful next time you don't have to beat yourself to death just take a break! Okay?" she smiled sweetly down at me!

"fine!"

"what a cute little bookworm! I just wanna eat you!" she said her eyes sparkling, I took the last spit of my cappuccino, and stood up!

"thanks Blair but I really should get going!, I don't want to be late."

" ok see you tomorrow pumpkin!" she waves as I headed to the door .

"yeah bye!" I waved back and started my way to school.

As I walked, I touch my underneath my left eye, I can really feel it puffy and I think the color got a darker shade of blue, yesterday night was so painful, I hate _him_, I hate my life!

With that thought I entered the gates and the main door of the school and walked upstairs to the lockers.

I took from my locker some book and headed to the bathroom.

I made sure no body is in the restroom I took off from my bag a pallet of skin color foundation and apply it on my face to somewhat hide ! And jogged to the locker again to retune the make-up in it!

On my way –jogging- to my locker I dumped into someone and I fell on the ground, my books spread across the floor, to be honest I imagine someone screaming at me, or even harassing me.

"are you alright?"

I looked up to meet hazel eyes.

It was a boy with black hair with three strips on the left said of his hair, a proper suit, too proper to my liking.

"are you taking to me?" I asked dumbfounded.

"yes, I don't see anyone else infront of me! So are you okay?" he chuckled.

"y-y-yeah" I stutter a bit guiltily.

" I am so sorry I misbalanced your symmetrical look, I hope you can forgive me."he said and picked up my book.

"no its ok?"

"Here" he handed my books, I gave a small forced smile and took them.

"oh how rude me, I didn't even introduce myself what a shame! I am Kid and this is my first day in here!"he said with shame washing his face and an extended arm.

"uhh, Maka?" it was more a aquestion than a statement, but I shook his hand anyways.

"I really don't know why but I have this weird feeling that we had met before, and I know you before this time, in spite of I am a newbie here though!" he chuckled.

"oh, rea-eally?! I don't think tha-"

"BOW TO YOUR GOD, YOU VULNERABLE PEOPLE!" a loud voice stoped me mid sentence, I turned my head and looked at a certain blue headed guy with another albino behind him,

To be honest I quite forgot there name thought I know that they are from the popular guys and _player!_

" oh how are you Soul and Black*star?" Kid asked, I back off a bit because I already have enough history with players!

"I am doing cool!" Soul answered coolly shooting a couple of winks to –already melting- girls.

And the blue haired guy kept on saying that he was a god and is always fine.

So I slowly turned on my heals and silently walk to my locke-

"Maka, where are you going?" I heard kid ask I turned and faked a smile, I mean I live my whole life with fake smile and laughs!

"I really should get going the class is about to get started!" I gave a nod and walked away to my locker, I heard him yell some thing like the line of:

"ok, catch you later!"

I open my locker returned the pallet and open a dictionary at page 569 and took a small sharp ,shining object and stuff it in my pocket in case I need to ease some emotions during the class so I don't have to do all the journey from class to locker to bathroom to class again.

And I finally walked to my final destination –classroom- with the feeling of my back being torn apart from the glares I earned and its not like I even care!

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOUL POV:<span>**

"ok, catch you later!"

Kid said to the weird looking girl, and turned to us.

"who is she, if you dare temme she's you're girlfriend I will freaking kill ya on your choice!" Black*star blurted eyeing Kid.

"I am with Liz forgot?" Kid gave the 'duh' face!

"so who is she?" black*star curiously looked at Kid

"she just dumped into me but I have that feeling thats bugging me is that I feel like I kno w her from before" Kid explained blocking his chin between his thumb and index finger.

I gazed at the girl with pigtail when she opened a heavy looking book, she grabbed something from inside it and shoved it in her skirt pocket and walk away.

But something was off, the this is that the item shined to the reflection of the light in the hallway roof.

"whats her name?" I asked with a bored expression.

"she told me her name was Maka, though I think I know this name from before, God I don't even have a symmetrical mind to remember!" Kid was about to cry,

"you mean Maka the Loner?" Black*star asked.

" how do you want me to know and this is just the first day of school for me, Black*star, Duh!?" Kid looked at Black*star funny.

" we should get going already" I said ignoring who is coming and who is not.


	3. Paired Up

_Sorry I am a bit late _:/ _but As I promised here is chapter 3! XD  
>Enjoy!<br>~NINO!_

**Soul Eater**

**.Let My Love Warm You Up****.**

**Chapter 3- Paired Up.**

**SOUL POV:**

When I walked into the class I immediately heard giggling and squealing sound, I smirked at that.

But that cocky smirk of mine that was on my face partially disappeared when that teacher glared at me saying those lines:

"Soul Evans where in the world where you? You are 15 minutes late, do you have any explanation or excuse?"

he crossed his arms over his chest, still glaring.

"just with my best dudes" I said with boredom, and what? I wasn't lying.

"Soul go take a seat and you have Tomorrow a detention for one hour, and by the way you beated you own detention score" with that he turned to the board writing whatever the hell he was writing.

I saw an empty seat beside the pigtailed girl.

As I walked to my seat I heard some whispering.

"another detention?"

"yeah its about the tenth time this week"

"do you know how many detentions he took from the beginning of the year till now?"

"To be honest I lost count"

"C'mon the teacher said he even beated his own score"

I chuckle at the comments and sat down beside the girl I believe her name was Maka.

"okie dokie now I will distribute the last exam paper, so when you hear your name being called just come take your paper"

With that he started calling names I didn't even know I studied with them.

And then I heard names I knew.

" Ox-Ford 98 good"

Ford walked to the teacher, with a frown? He really should be happy.

"Black*star….i prefer not to say,….. Kim and Jackie too!"

They walked, proud of themselves?

"Death The Kid 95 goo-"

"WHAT?! HOW DID I BRING 95 ITS SO ASYMMETRICAL?! HOW DIDN'T I BOUGHT 88! NOWAAAAAY!"

Kid shouted and started blaming himself.

"anyways, Soul Evans 64, Soul you really should try harder."

I took my paper that has a huge red 'F' on it, I sighed and walked back to my seat.

"Maka Albarn a totally perfect and full mark, well, at least I have some students who cares and pays attention, excellent Maka I wish all your classmates take you as idol."

Maka smiled faintly and went to get her paper, and the whispers began again.

" a full mark? She is beating Ox's and her score!"

"what do you really expect from the teacher's pet if its not full mark? Duh?"

"yeah you are right. But how the hell does she do that?"

"I heard that she-"

_**SMACK **_

I just in surprise looked at the teacher only to see the ruler against the board, I guess he smashed it.

I took a quick look at Maka, she was taking notes and other stuffs.

I just sighed, how in the world people like her understands those complicated rubbish!

"oh, and by the way…." The teacher said to gain our attention.

" this term I want you to pair up each group that consist of 2 students for the rest of the year and I want to tell you that I will be the on-"

"SOOOOOOOUUUUUL!"

And a group of girls screamed and jumped on me.

"Teacher I want to be with him"

"no me"

"why not me?"

"I wanna!"

"ohhhh, girlys your dead wrong soul will be with me, and not someone else" I believe her name was Kim said.

"either you all go back to your places and shut up, or I will make this year of school as hell!" if only looks could kill, they would already resting in peace from the teacher's glare.

"ahem, as I was going to say if it wasn't the fault of some crazy fan-girls, 'I' will be the one to choose the pairs to, so no objection, so lets see….." and he began to pair people I didn't even know, until some I know came in the picture,

"…..Ox-Ford and Kim Diehl"

"WHAT, NO I WANT TO BE WITH SOUL NOT WITH SOME NERDS!" Kim objected poiting to Ox.

"yeah like I want and dying to be with some flirty girls who don't even know how to read and write their names?!" Ox barked fixing his glasses smirking.

"YOU SON OF A BIT-"

"KIM, sit down or you will regret it, and if you are used to use those words, not in the class" Kim sat down boring holes in Ox's clear back head.

"so, like I said Ox and Kim if you like it or not!, Death The Kid and Patty Thompson will pair up-"

"NO WAY I WANT THE 2 THOMPSON SISTERS SO THAT I WOULD BE SYMMETRICAL! IF NOT I WILL TELL MY FATHER, AND YOU DO KNOW WHO MY FATHER IS." Kid shouted glaring at the teacher, I smirk at that, he can use his father's position to black mail others.

" ugh, fine, but I'll tell your father , to not use this point every time, next time no more excuse, you are like all the others!" the teacher glared back and looked back at his clip board.

I took at fast glance at the pigtailed girl, she wasn't even looking away from her book, but you can clearly see that her face give the 'I just cant believe it' look.

" how many times did you guys cut me off, anyways, So as we said, Death Th e Kid, and the Thompson sister, and Black*star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-" *Star jumped upon his table

"A STAR LIKE ME-"

"you better shut up, cause I really aint in the mood to hear your stupid rubbish, so from now on you will all shut up."

Black*star sat back on his seat, red from embarrass.

" well, at least I have some model students, Maka Albarn and…."

**MAKA POV:**

Death The Kid, Kid, Gods I know this name from before, but where and when, why cant I remember…..

I was cut mid-thought by the call of my name.

"Maka Albarn and uhh. let see, oh yeah, Soul Evans"

I got wide eyes, now from all the students in the class I had to be paired up with Soul Evans!

I raised my hand, the teacher smiles while nodding giving me his approval to speak.

"uhh, professor , I like be alone on this one, I to be honest don't want be paired up!" I said to him, and I heard gasps from the others.

"aw, Sorry Maka to disappoint you, but in this you should be a pair, and by the way with your knowledge you can help your partner to improve with his average, and see you are already sitting next to each other," he smiled at me pointing to our places, waiting for my answer, I just faked a smile and nod,

I felt like a pair of eyes are looking at me, I turns my head a bit only to meet red bloody eyes, Soul Evans.

He extended his hand for me to shake I suppose, I looked at him and hesitate in the beginning .

"Soul Eater Evans!" he introduced smirking, and extended my hand eventually.

"Maka Albarn" I nodded, as we shook hands.

"ok, now you will have sometime to get to know each other , if you already know than its excellent." The teacher said and began to correct some papers.

Why do I have such a bad luck from allllllll people in the whole freaking school the teacher didn't know with who to pair me only with the so famous and cool guy Soul, ugh!

"uh, so you are Maka Albarn, huh?" Soul asked, I looked at him funny, but looked at my book again and nodded.

"you seem to like reading"

I nodded.

"I heard that you beated ox"

I nodded.

" can you give me other answers instead of just nodding its irritating you know?" I looked up at him, on ly to meet with the annoyed face of him.

"and why would you care" I said with a stern voice, he know nothing about me and he is already judging me.

"well, aint we partners from now on?"

"yes, we are and I respect that fact but its not a reason for me to open up for you, I barely even know you" this time I said that with a annoyed voice.

" do you have any friends?" he asked me.

"no, and I don't want" I answered dryly.

" well, I don't have many friends too, so why don't we try to befriend each other?" he asked with a voice full of hope.

"what?! you don't have friends?! you know half of the school and you tell me you don't have friends Yeah right, and by the way if you didn't heard me well I said I don't want friends, and I am fine without anyone!" I said looking straight into his crimson eyes.

" you said it yourself, I 'know' not 'befriended' half of the school, I expected more from the first ranked in the class." He smirked and I returned that with a glare.

I was going to say something but the teacher beat me to it.

"now that you are partners and know about each other I want you to know more about each other and you have to work together to have really good grades, no stupid fights, or any of that stuff, am I clear?"

"yes sir" we all said in unison.

Ugh, papa, and now Soul, didn't I have been hurt enough all those years?

With that thought I felt like a tear escape from my eye, I don't want anyone to see me in this condition, I need to ease the pain right now!

"Sir?" I raised my hand as the teacher turns to me.

"yes Maka?"

"can I use the restroom?"

"yes, of course" he smiled I forced one.

I was about to stand up, but a warm hand grabbed my wrist, I turned my head to see the owner of the warm tanned hand, and it was Soul.

"what?" I asked.

"Where are you going?" he asked, seriously? Isn't that obvious?

"I just said that to the teacher, the bathroom duh!" I said dryly.

" I know that!"

"so why do you ask if so? And to your informations its not because you are my partner, you can control me! Ok?"

"I never said something about controlling you" he smirked, someday I am gonna tear that smugly cocky smirk off his face.

"whatever" I rolled my eyes "now can you let go of my wrist"

"whatever you say" he let go and his hand went to the back of his head.

With that I took my way to the bath room.

**Uhhhhhhhhhhh! Sorry, sorry sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorry! And sorry again for the late update! I was so busy, last week I had my final exams for this semester –finally!XD- And we have now a vacation of about 3 weeks so yeah I have plenty of time to update! And btw 'Let My Soul Touch Your Heart' should be updated soon too! I know I neglected that story to but, its not in my hands, I still cherish that story! XD!  
>anyways, I hope this chapter will be the key of your forgiveness to me! :3 tell me whatcha think about it! Review and PM me! :3:3:3:3:3<strong>

**See ya sooooooo soooooooooon guys! :3:3:3:3:3**

**~NINO! XD **


	4. Re-Meet

_*Drum rolls* here is chapter 4! XD  
>Enjoy! :3<br>~NINO!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Eater <span>**

**.Let My Love Warm You Up****.**

**Chapter 4- Re-Meet.**

**SOUL POV:**

what the heck is wrong with that girl?! But…I swear to god that there is something going on with her!

I was lost in my thought that I didn't noticed that Kid just sat beside me until he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I just cant believe it!?" his eyes were wide open.

"what? You don't believe that I am not symmetrical?" I raised an eye brow.

"no, no, this time it has absolutely nothing to do with symmetry!" he said with a very serious tune.

"oh what a shocker!? The world is surely gonna end!"I sarcasmly replied.

"Soul, please stop your silly sarcasm!, I am just really shocked and I just cant believe what I just saw!" he still have the 'what the hell' face.

"and what did you saw that more important than symmetry?" this is gonna be amusing!

"the girl, that is supposed to be your partner and is sitting right next to you, is my childhood friend from who knows how long!" he looked at the door that she just walked out from.

"what? She? When? And how?" now its my turn to have 'what the fuck' face not 'what the hell',!

"yes, Maka is my friend and I didn't even noticed it, but I knew that I knew her when I dumped into her this morning and I told you that right?" he asked.

"yeah, but, but how can you be so sure, you saw a thousand of girls when you where overseas" I asked.

"true, but still, she still have those pigtails of hers, and she is the first ranked like always when we used to be kids, and they maybe thousands of Makas in the world but there is one and only one Maka Albarn in this whole world!" he finished and I was stilted, how can he be so logical?

"well, I think you have points but does she know?" I asked

"to be honest I still don't know! but how come she is a loner now and she was so adored by peopl-"

The goddamn teacher interrupts again!

"Death The Kid! Is that your place?" he asked sending death glared.

"um, no but-"

"go to your place with no other word!" Kid nodded and went to sit.

What does he means by she was adored by people? To my informations she was always alone, no friend always a loner! But maybe something happened and we all don't know, I will ask Kid after this period ends.

The class room door opened and Maka walked in and walked to her seat, when she sat down I noticed that her face is paler, and she caught me staring.

"can I know what are you looking at?" she asked with a eye brow raised.

"is there anything wrong with you, you look paler that before?" I was about to touch her face but she slapped my hand off.

"don't you dare touch me!" she barked with anger.

"I wasn't trying anything, I just wanted to make sure that you are ok, nothing else." I gave her a 'duh' face.

"I don't why would you care." She glared,

"just like this" I glared back, the bell rang.

"class is dismissed" the teacher said, we all stand up but he spoke again "ah and by the way the seats that you were in right now is yours till the end of the year, and from here to the end of the year is still a long road so yeah have a safe way back home!" and he walked out of the class and soon students began to walked out too.

Wow! This is the last period for today! I didn't notice time! How did we arrive to the last period! Oh anyways we are going home so no big deal!

I turned around to see Maka's reaction, she was just packing up her stuffs, what the hell is going on with this girl.

A voice behind us spoke and cut my thoughts.

"Maka Albarn!"

* * *

><p><strong><span>MAKA POV:<span>**

"Maka Albarn!"

I turned my face to see the owner of the familiar voice, and I met up with hazel colored eyes. Kid?!

"uhh, I just wanna make sure of something" Kid said.

"to be honest with you I wanted too, but please speak first!" I faked a smile.

"you are Maka Albarn, right?" he asked

"yes" I nodded,

"you were born in here in Death City!"

I nodded.

"your father is Spirit Albarn!"

I hesitate at first but nodded eventually.

" you mother is Kami Albarn."

I nodded.

"you father once worked for Lord Death in this school when you were still a kid"

I nodded, and his eyes were wide.

"Maka, do you have like any idea who I am?" he asked with hope, I smiled a bit at his reaction.

"you are Death The Kid-" he cut me mid-sentence.

"No I mean lik-" I raised my hand in front of him to let me keep on talking.

"like I wanted to said, you are Death The Kid, Death's one and only son, the symmetry lover, and not to mention my childhood friend that I haven't seen from what feels like forever because he traveled overseas and left me all alone!" I gave a small smile, on the other hand he had a wide grin on his face.

"oh Maka!" and he pulled my into a tight hug, that I gladly retuned.

I felt myself smiling as I hug my –long time no see- childhood friend, I mean like a real smile not fake or forced ones, a true one.

When we pulled away from each other we began to laugh on how we were so stupid not to notice from the very start.

"well, that's such a scene, just a bit and I was going to cry!" Soul –that i even forgot was here- said in the background.

"well, its not every day that you re-meet with a childhood friend that you haven't seen for what feel like a lifetime!" Kid said , and turned to me, "but I still cant believe it after all this time fate wanted us to meet again!"

"yes, neither did I ever even thought about it, but as you said, fate wrote to us this !"

"By the way Maka, how is your mother Kami?" Kid asked naively.

"uhh, she is fine, I guess." I answered and forced a smile.

"oh," I nodded.

"I am sorry!" he apologizes

"its alright!"

"and how is your father?" he asked again, I bit my lips.

"he is uhh ok?" its was more a question than a statement.

"I really missed him you know he was always funny back then, I really want to see him again what about you and me going to your house together?" he said.

"what? You want t-to see my d-d-dad?" I stuttered.

"yeah why not, it would be great, don't you think so?" he smiled.

"y-yes, it w-would, but…b-but, my d-dad is not here, yeah he is uh in a work travel!" I said as fast as I can, and ended it with a faked smile as always!

"oh is that so!? Ok maybe next time." He smiled, a smile that is killing me because I lied to him, but I cant help it , I can't let anyone know!

"yes sure!" I smiled, a forced one!

"uhh, where the hell I am in this?" Soul asked out of the blue

"I have no clue!" Kid joked,

"yeah very funny Kid!" Soul said with boredom.

"umm, its not that I am bored or something but I really should go home, I have homeworks to do and also chores so see you tomorrow!" with that said I took my stuffs and walked to the door I turned and wave to them and they wave back!.

When I arrived home I saw the car of my father parked the meaning that he is at home.

When I closed the maid door….

" Maka, come here you little girl, your old man needs you!" he grabbed my wrist with force, his aroma full of alcohol.

And the last thought on my mind before the whole world black out was…..

_I hate him, and I hate my life!_

* * *

><p><strong>YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *jumping from the bed to the laptop* wow I so sounded like Black*star on that one didn't I ?XD anyways I am so glad that I was able to update a new chapter its really been a while! :) ok so yeah, on the next chapter you will know a bit more about Soul's and Maka's past! Like I said I am so excited on writing this story, my Friend <strong>Hitsugaya-Momo10***her account name* was a great support to me, she was like always telling me to update and stuff when we are at school, but I just don't have enough time, but I really wanna thank her cuz she supports me in almost everything not only my stories, but also in some other stuffs! I don't know if I am imagining stuffs but I think that she care about me a lot, I don't know! Anyways I really appreciate her help and support and do not forget yours guys! XD I Appreciate your support too, my stories wouldn't have any freaking meaning without your help even if its just by reading that means a lot to me! ;p**

**so yeah the next chappie will be updated tomorrow! It's a pinky promise! XP and we can't break pinky promises, right? Yeah of course! XP!**

**See ya guys tomorrow!**

**~NINO XD**


	5. Try

_Yaaaay! Told ya here you go with chappie 5!XD  
>Enjoy! :3<em>

_~NINO!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Eater <span>**

**.Let My Love Warm You Up****.**

**Chapter 5- Try.**

**SOUL POV:**

Maka walked out of the class, and I can clearly sense something off with what she said.

"he is still doing what he do!" Kid exclaimed, I raised an eye brow.

"who? And doing what?" I asked confused.

"her dad" he simply answered.

"whats wrong with him?" I asked still confused as hell.

"why are you so interested? You just knew she exist today, whats up?" he asked.

"fuck Kid, I just want to know!" I said with annoyance! Why should I tell him, that I feel she is hiding so much like me? No one ever knows not even black*star, I don't need anyone to know!

"calm down, fine, like you see, I was so surprise when you and Black*star told me that this lonely girl is Maka that I knew from before! She was so loved by people" he said with a sigh.

"yeah yeah, I know that you made it obvious, but why is she like this now, if she was so loved as you said?" its really confusing!.

"when she was still little she had a normal life, with her mother Kami and father Spirit, they were like the model happy family, for real, she had tons of friends that I get jealous sometimes, you know because my dad is the school principal so they all thought that thats the reason for my success, but Maka was like a piece of sugar, she was helping, caring, anyways she was the total opposite of now! But oneday, her mother came back from her work overseas, and found her husband and another woman on the couch of their living room sucking each others faces, apparently Spirit was under alcohol influence, but regain his senses when he saw the horror and disgust look of his wife and pushed the woman away from him!" Kid took a pause with a long sigh.

"and….." I was so dying to know what happened next!

"Kami didn't spare another second and without any single word went upstairs packing her stuffs, she entered Maka's room and found the little Maka as naïve as she was studying not knowing what going on, she hugged her tight and told her good-bye and walked out of the house, Maka was crying her eyes out, and her dad too, blaming himself that if he didn't drink too much all this wouldn't happen and Kami will be stiil there with them, that night was a black night but the morning after it was even worse, someone with a proper suit came bringing them a letter, when the opened it, it was the divorce act, a week or so from that morning, Spirit was always apologizing for Maka and saying that he loved her and her mother no matter what, but his drinking issue got worse and worse, until one night he came home lipsticks covering his face, his disgusting odor can be smelled from miles and miles, Maka didn't know what happened until she was on the ground her cheek swollen from the slap he gave her, and from that night she was always beat by him and people said it got worser!" Kid finished, I was speechless.

"but, but how did you know all this?" I asked,

"I was there, the day Kami left Maka called me and I was threre to comfort her but three weeks after the day she left, my father decided that I will go study overseas, and I left her in a very hard moment, but I swear it wasn't in my hands!" Kid said guiltily.

"all this happened to her, but why is she so close up and lonely?" I asked again.

" from that accident and its been six years old,she had trust issues and doesn't like anyone to touch her or even talk to her, she thought either they will leave her like her mother did or will hurt her like her father did! You know its not easy to have an abusing father and no mother there when she is only sixteen." Kid Explained.

"you mean she was just ten when her parents divorced and her mother left?" he nodded.

"sadly yes! And I bet anything that her father is here, but she don't want to tell me"

" why would she do something like that?" I asked for the tenth time this day

"I understand her, its hard to have a father who cared about you a lot and wont let even a fly touch you and then he is the one who hurt you the most physically and mentally"

"oh" I had nothing else to say.

"but I want all what I told you right now to stay between us, I don't want her to know that I am spreading her past, though it's the first time!" he said guiltily.

"yeah don't worry about it, I am not gonna say anything!"

"ok, now here is your house , see you tomorrow!" Kid said and was about to leave but something catch me off guard.

"when the hell did we walked to here? we were just now in the class at school?"

"well, it seems like Maka's story gained your full attention that you didn't even noticed that we were walking !" he sighed, " see you tomorrow Soul!" he waved and walked away!

I entered the house and and fell face first on the ground because of a box.

"Wes, you better put this goddamn boxes in your room, because I fucking fell on my face because of them!" I raised my voice so he can hear me.

" c'mon little bro, just bear with me a couple of day and you wont see me from while to while!" he walked out of the kitchen whipping his hands with an apron and said with sarcasm and also a sarcasmatic smile.

"Asshole!" I whispered.

"you don't want to eat?" he asked in the kitchen

"nope!" I simply said and went to my room upstairs, and I heard him yell something like:

" don't dare think I will make to you another meal after. Help yourself!"

"its not like a give a fuck!" I murmured to my self, and closed my room's door behind me and plopped on the bed.

So thats why she didn't want to be paired up and didn't talk to me only if I do and why she didn't let me touch her when I thought she got paler, she hides more than anyone can imagine, but how can after all she's been thought and still is stand her ground and put a smile on and be the first ranked and have amazing and perfect grades? Did she had any boyfriend or was in any relationship before? Shit, why do I think about her this much and I just semi knew her today? Maybe its because she went through so much just like I did and no one knows? How can I let her trust me and she barely even talk with me a full conversation? How can she trust a guy with the reputation of player and heartbreaker from all people? But I am not like they all think right? I've been though a lot too isn't it? I play the bastard and jerk just to provide myself from hurting myself, I am going to let her trust me one way or another!

I was cut off my thought by the knock on the door.

"Soul, they are saying on TV that tomorrow is going to rain like hell so take with you your jacket and umbrella because I really don't want to play the babysitting nurse again, okay?" Wes said through that door.

"whatever" I said and heard him say something like 'ungrateful jerk' and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MAKA POV:<span>**

I heard my phone ringing, went opened my bag, it was an unfamiliar number, but I take it up anyways.

"hello?" I said with a low voice.

**_"_****_good evening Maka?"_** a familiar voice said.

"um, who is with me?" I asked.

**_"_****_its Kid!"_**

"oh hi Kid, how are you?" I tried to smile but my mouth only hurts me from the slaps.

**_"_****_I am fine what about you?" _**

"doing pretty great" I am the total opposite.

**_"_****_sorry, I know you would be doing your homeworks or stuff, but I just wanted to ask you something?"_**

"its okay, what wrong?"

**_"_****_Soul"_**

"what wrong with him?" I asked confused.

**_"_****_why wouldn't you try to befriend Soul more? You know he is a good guy!" _**

"Kid do you even know who Soul that you want me to befriend him is?" I asked him in matter of fact.

**_"_****_he is Soul Evans"_**

"no, I mean do even know his reputation in the school or not?" does Kid even know what he is talking about?

**_"_****_well.."_**

"well, he is the school heartbreaker, he is the most player of all, and not to mention his womanizing issue, did you hear that he is a womanizer, '_w-o-m-a-n-i-z-e-r_" did he seriously doesn't know all that?

**_" _****_Maka, can you remind me what you use to say when you we were just Kids" _**

" I used to say many things!" I raised an eye brow to my self

**_" _****_when people use to judge others from their appearance, you use to say 'Don't ever judge a book from its cover' isn't that what you used to say?" _**

"yes but, that was before." I simply said.

**_" _****_and you also used to say 'Real beauty lies beneath the surface' am I right?" _**

" Kid, are you trying to defeat me with my own words?"

"**_no, I am just trying to put some sense in your mind"_**

"look Kid, in my life I had enough history with cheaters, and I got hurt enough, its not the school womanizer what I last needed!" I said with a roll of eyes.

**_" _****_Maka, everything is not like what it seems, you should just give yourself a chance to open up to people!"_**

" so I didn't open up for all this year and when I will, its for a player, do even know what are you talking about Kid?" now I will get mad.

**_" _****_yes, I know what I am talking about, and I am your friend so of course I don't want you the hurt, but also as your friend I want you to forget all what happened and open a brand new start!"_**

"Kid, did Soul told you to tell me all of this stuffs?" I will kill him if he did.

**_"_****_of course not, I know even though of his reputations and stuff he can be a great friend, so promise me you will befriend Soul"_**

" only because I just re meet you today and I don't want you to be mad at me, I will try"

"**_so, the conversations will be a bit longer, you wont ignore him like you did today, you will be more nicer like you were before, okay?"_**

"yes, fine!"

**_" _****_and by the way I want you to meet my girlfriend!"_**

" who would guess that you would ever have a girlfriend!" I said with amusement.

**_"_****_yeah, for right now I will let you finish what you were doing before I call, and do what you promised me"_**

"yes, sure!" I sighed.

**_" _****_have a pleasant night Maka"_**

"have a good night too Kid!"

And with that I hung up the phone.

I lay on the bed to sleep, and the last thought on my mind was :

_why do Kid what me to befriend Soul this much?_

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! What'cha think about this chapter? Here Soul know more about Maka, but he does still have to discover more! And Kid is trying to let Maka open up, so yeah, wait up for me to the next chapter! XD<strong>

**See you guys so soon!**

**~NINO XD!**


	6. The Conversation

_I am so glad that I did make it to chapter 6,XD  
>and for sure I am so freaking happy that you guys like the story so far! :3<br>Enjoy! :3_

_~NINO!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Eater <span>**

**.Let My Love Warm You Up****.**

**Chapter 6- The Conversation.**

**MAKA POV:**

" so, I want the William Shakespeare project done before the end of the semester, , and you can do it as a movie, presentation, or even printer on paper, but it must be presentable, so you have like 3 months or so, so no excuses, you can now take a couple of minutes to discuss about the project" the teacher said as she turned and sat on her desk.

And I turned to look at Soul and he had an expression that said 'I am bored to death,"

"so, what do you think about it?" I asked trying to start the conversation for the first time.

"huh, your talking to me?" he asked surprised, with wide eyes.

"I don't see to who I would talk with if its not you here?!" I said in matter of fact.

"oh okay" he simply said.

"like I said before what do you think about it?" I asked again.

"think about what?"he raised an eye brow.

" about the project on Shakespeare, don't tell me you weren't paying attention?"

"of course I was paying attention, it just so weird that yesterday you did even spoke a whole sentence and now you are the one starting a conversation!" he smirked.

"if you don't want to talk to me than fine by me" and with that I turned my head to my book and began to read, but a warm hand grabbed my chin gently turning my head to look into crimson red eyes.

"did I ever said that I didn't want to talk to you, its just that I am surprised, thats all!" he said in a husky voice, that I felt my cheeks warm up, I back off and grabbed my book.

"okay, so I will ask for the last time what do you think about it?" I tried to hide the blush on my face.

" I don't know?" he answered.

"do even know who is he and at least one of his most famous plays?" I asked waiting for the worse.

"he is obviously William Shakespeare, an English writer and poet, one of his most famous masterpieces is well known as Romeo and Juliet, and to be honest it's a good play to my taste." He said proud of himself, that made me chuckle.

"what so funny?" he asked annoyed

" nothing its just that it seems like you don't read at all but you still do know stuffs" I tried to smile.

"well, I am not that good in grades but I am not dumb, I am cool!" he said with a smirk.

" did you read the play?" I asked, I don't know about him but I did.

"nope" he simply answered.

" do, uh, how did you know it's a good one?" is he lying to me?

" I saw the movie, Romeo+Juliet, Leonardo Dicaprio was playing the role of Romeo, its one of a good movie! And they also did see a kind of anime called RomeoXJuliet, in that one there is kind of fantasy and flying horses and stuff but its still good!" he finished.

"well its good, it avoids me explaining the whole story from the start!" I sighed with satisfaction.

" but Shakespeare is such a jerk!" he exclaimed.

"huh? And why would he be one?" I asked confused, from what I know all people does like him and his writing.

" after all they been through they would die? I hate the play only from the final suicide!" he said annoyed!

"its not something that we should think about it, he is dead anyways" I rolled my eyes.

"I am just saying!" he said.

"do you think we should do it a presentation, a movie or printed?" I asked cause its kind o f the main part of the work.

" I don't know lets do it as you see it right!" he smiled, I gave a little smile and turned to hide the blush.

" I don't think we should do it as a movie, it would be really hard, printed should be good but I think that the presentation can be a better choice, what do you think?" I asked my partner, its weird to say it cause I never had one!

" I think it's a good plan till now, so we'll do a presentation!"

"okay!" with that said I turned my head back to my book, as the teacher began to explain the literature lesson again.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOUL POV:<span>**

"SOUL MY DUDE, ITS TIME FOR A BIG MAN LIKE ME TO HAVE LUNCH, I AM STARVING!"

I didn't notice until a certain blue headed monkey jumped on my desk infront of me shouting straight in my face!

" the lunch break just start, so why are you fucking screaming in my face,huh?" I asked annoyed, Maka went to the bathroom and didn't came, why the hell does she take so much time?

" what Black*star is trying to say, is that he want you to come with us, have lunch together" Tsubaki tried to justify what her partner said.

"its okay, c'mon lets go" I said getting up of my chair.

"what about Kid and the sisters?" Tsubaki asked.

"they are already waiting for us" Black*star answered calmly to my surprise.

We walked down the hallway, to the school cafeteria,

I wondered how Maka could endure all this torture without saying or doing anything, now whenever I see her I feel deep sadness and sorrow within me, its _not_ _pity_ or something else, its just that I already felt the way she is feeling right now, I experienced what she is experiencing right now! But I have the feeling that behind her smile still hides a lot and I am determined to know it and help her in anyway! Its weird how can I let my true self and feelings overflow when I think of her, she reminds me of me somehow.

"Yo, Soul?" Black*star suddenly said interrupting my thoughts.

"what do you want?" I asked, looking at him.

" when will your bro move out to New York?" he asked, why would he ask something like this?

" maybe tomorrow or the day after it, not sure, why are you asking anyways?" I said confused.

"just asking so we came sleep over and party all night!" he said loudly proud of himself.

" like you dare come near my house, I will freaking cut your legs off, I didn't believe when he will leave to have some peace, and now you come and tell me you want to party and where in my house yeah you dream!" I said with complete annoyance.

"that guy is no fun!" he whispered to Tsubaki, thinking I didn't hear.

"I heard that you know!" I informed him.

We entered the room that was full or students, chatting ,eating laughing, I gave a quick glance at the full room and saw Patty waving to us sitting with Kid and Liz, we walked to them.

"what took you so much time?" Liz asked doing her nails.

"nah its nothing!" I said with boredom, waving my hand off, "I am going to bring myself some food, cause what I see all of have your trail only me!"

"I am sorry Soul I couldn't bring more than two trails in my hands!" Tsubaki said guiltily.

" you don't have to be sorry to him Tsubaki, he is a guy he can bring food to himself!" Black*star told Tsubaki, I just rolled my eyes.

"whatever" with that said, I walked and took a trail, but something catch my attention, a certain blonde girl with pigtails entered the room with a book in her hand and sat alone in a table in the corner of the room, so I took another trail with me, and walked to he and sat facing her.

"hey, here is your food!" I said to her coolly, passing the trail to her.

"why did you brought me food? No one asked you, and why are you even sitting here?" she glared, and placed her book down.

She is being close up because it's the first time someone came like this to her I suppose, but she should beware now that I know almost all about her, I am not going to leave her like they did to her and did to _me_.

So I just put on a smile.

"to my information the lunch break is for eating and relaxing, not for reading, so here have some food, and what, I never knew that this place was on your name, I mean I can sit wherever I want to" I said and end it with a small smirk, but she took it otherwise,

"okay then, here take this table and I will go sit in another place if your dying to sit here!" she barked, took her book and stood up, but I was fast enough and grabbed her wrist, she turned her head toward me and looked at me straight into the eyes.

"what are you doing?" she asked.

" oh me? Nothing really just providing you from leaving!" I said with innocence, " you better sit down because you are making a whole scene," I whispered but loud enough for her to hear, and she sat like I told her.

" what do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"have lunch with you, is that a crime?" I asked her.

"don't you have any friends to sit with them?" she really doesn't want me to sit with her, do she?

"yes, I have some, but I want to sit here with you, is there like any problem? Why do you keep pushing me away?" this time I am the annoyed one here.

"look, you know nothing about me! Everything in this world is made and have its reasons, and me too I am no different I have my reasons don't I?" she was about to break down shit why did I ever said something like this I know about her I still I say that.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to say anything that bothers you, what do you think we go to my place after school to start working on our project?" I wish this could make it up to her considering she like studying!

"you mean your house?" she asked wide eyes, oh she understood it the wrong way.

"yeah, but its not like what you think its just studying, nothing else, so what do you think about it?" I hope she accepts!

"I don't know" Maka simply said.

" c'mon it would be fun, and we can watch a movie after we are done, so what'cha think?"

" i am not sure about the movie" I couldn't see her face her bangs were covering it.

" fine, just studying!"

"I think its okay, if its just studying!" she raised her head and game a small smile, that I surely returned!

I am glad that she opened even if it's a tiny bit to me our conversation are being longer!

* * *

><p><strong>Omg its been like forever to reach to chapter 6 but I am glad that we are here! So good so far! XD!<strong>

**I choose Shakespeare cuz he is one of my favorite writers! **

**The next chapter should be after three or four day, cuz I have some stuffs to do and I wont have time so yeah! :) **

**Hope you enjoyed and see ya soon!**

**~NINO XD **


	7. The Jacket

_Here is chapter 7! Yaaaaay!_

_Enjoy! :3_

_~NINO!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Soul Eater <span>**

**.Let My Love Warm You Up****.**

**Chapter 7- The Jacket. **

**MAKA POV:**

I am right now in the inside is the main school's door, looking at the pouring rain from the door window.

God, the whole school is empty and I am the only one remaining here, why did I ever wanted to search for that book in the library! Its been more than an hour since I am here.

"Maka?"

I turned to see the owner of the very familiar voice, only to look into burning crimson eyes.

"Soul? what are you doing here?" I asked out of surprise.

"yesterday, the teacher gave me a goddamn detention so ia m here, and what about you?" he asked moving forward to me.

" I was in the library searching for a book and I think I took so much time searching for it" I answered.

"and why didn't you go home?" seriously doesn't he see all the rain thats outside.

"Soul, its pouring outside and I don't want to get sick!" I said in matter of fact.

"oh, so he was right" he whispered but I still could hear him, who was right?

"Soul are you here or where did your mind went to?" I asked, and raise an eye brow.

"to nowhere, I am just surprise" he simply said.

"that its raining?" why would he be surprise its not like it's the first time.

"its not only raining Maka, its pouring cats and dogs, and its been for hours now!" he looked at me right in the eyes that I got scared, so I just passed him and went right infront of the door's window and Soul behind me.

"do you have anything to warm you up?" I heard him say that and let a cracking sigh.

"if I had, would you find me here waiting for the rain to stop or even calm down?" I said frankly.

"I see" he just said.

"I am not cold anyway, so I don't need something to warm me up!" I said even though I am not feeling my fingers from the cold.

I heard an unzipping sound and immediately felt something warm and heavy on my shoulder from behind, than two _very warm_ hands came in touch with me, one came up to my icy cheek cupping it softly and the other hand intertwine with my hand squeezing it never letting go, than I felt something hot on my ear.

" don't lie, I can feel your skin screaming for warmth!" Soul whispered in my ear with a very husky voice, that it sent shivers down my spine.

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes, neither one of us wanted to move.

"Soul, about the studying in your house, uh" I didn't know how to put it, he began to chuckle like he already know what I wanted to say, he let go of me, and make me turn around facing him.

"about that, let make it for tomorrow or another day, I know its late, right now is 5, so no worries okay?" he help me wear the jacket I looked down as I slide my arms in the sleeves, he than zip the jacket up to my neck.

"okay, thank you!" I said a bit guiltily .

" but my house is just a few blocks from here so if you just come drink a cup of tea, I would be happy!'" he said and I was really surprise from his was of talking like a gentleman.

"I don't know I really don't want to be an intruder or something" I said still looking down.

"who said anything about intruding? Its not like you will go crash to my place alone, though you're welcome if you do, but I am the one inviting you right now, so I am sure of what I am saying, and trust me I am not going to try anything, it's just a cup of tea with a friend, okay?" he grabbed my chin softly and make me look up, I just nodded and gave a small 'okay'

He let go of me but still stared at me for a moment than finally took something off his bag that was an umbrella and grab it straight above his head.

"ready to go?" he asked, I just nodded.

"aren't you going to catch a cold without your jacket?" I really don't want him to catch a cold because of me.

"nah, I can bear it, as long as you don't catch one!" he smirked down at me.

"stop it you sound dumb!" I didn't find any other think to hide my blush.

"nope, I was trying to sound nice!" he teases.

"ugh, can we go already?" I asked impatient

"lets go!" we were both under the umbrella, as Soul opened the door and a strong wave of wind blow off.

"it seems like the ride will be shaky!" I exclaimed.

" we would have taken my bike but from this weather I really don't want us to die or something!" Soul said as we pass the school's gate.

"you have one? What about it? Who will bring it to your house?" I asked curiously.

"Tomorrow I will bring it when school is done!" he answered.

" oh"

The walked was slow because we were like fighting against the wind, but I felt my right arm is being soaked, because my left one is stick with Soul's right arm, but I just let my mouth shut, its enough that I am not soaked from my hair to toes thank to Soul.

But I suddenly felt Soul right arm wrap itself about my waist pulling me closer to him, that we will share skin.

"Soul?" I asked.

"what I don't want you to get sick or something else, your arm is all soaked, see" he began to caress my arm trying to put some sense is my mind.

"but ….." he then suddenly stopped and turned himself to look at me straight in the eyes.

"look Maka I know that you don't like someone touching you, or even getting close to you, but you should know that I am not going to hurt you okay?" he said and I can feel sincerity in his voice, and the way he is talking made me blush.

"okay" I didn't know what to say, he was killing me inside from his caring and understanding.

"c'mon lets go!" he wrap his arm around me again this time even closer and tighter that I somehow liked it.

When we arrived, his house was kind of nice from the outside.

"here we go" Soul opened the front door as we entered in, it was so warm, I began to rub my arms to somewhat warming them.

"feeling warm,huh?" he asked laughing softly.

" yeah, its warm in here!" I said as I take off my shoes, and suddenly a shadow came behind me I turned and I saw Soul, but…..but an older version of him?

""what the.." I whispered, I turned my head to look at the younger Soul, he was glaring at the older, out of the blue the older one took my hand in his, and brought it to his lips kissing it, his hand was ice cold, and his lips was cold too and rough.

"hello, I am Wes Evans Soul's older brother, it's a pleasure to meet you" he said with a smirk.

"uh, h-hello, its M-Maka, its nice t-to meet y-you too" I stuttered, he look like Soul, but somehow scarier, then a warm hand grabbed mine pulling me close to its owner.

"C'mon Maka lets go up stair!" Soul said still glaring at Wes.

"okay" I simply agreed.

We went up stairs and stop infront of a door, which I suppose its Soul's room, and made me feel a bit nervous, how did I get myself into here?

"this is my room, you shouldn't be scared or something, you trust me right?" he asked,

its hard to trust someone you just knew from a day, but I think he isn't like they all say, like Kid told me everything is not what it seems!

"yes, I trust you, I guess" I said smiling a bit to him.

"good" and he returned it.

when he opened the door, I was surprise to see a very arranged room, everything was in place I think, that I had wide eyes.

"what? Surprised that it not like what you thought it would be?" he laughed.

"to be honest yes!" I began to laugh a bit.

"here is the room sit wherever you want, mean while I'll bring the tea!" he said getting out of the room, as he close the door behind him, I scanned the place and decided to sit on the bed, and my mind began to work.

Why is he doing all this? Why does he care about me a lot? He is the total opposite of his attitude in school, is it really him or is he acting? And what about that Wes guy, god, he look so like Soul, but his hand is freezing the opposite of Soul's warm hand.

And this room smells so like Soul.

* * *

><p><strong><span>SOUL POV:<span>**

What the fuck he thought he was doing?

I thought as I went down stairs, when I entered the kitchen preparing the tea, I heard him say as he came in.

"a new toy,huh?" he asked with a smirk that I wanted to rip.

"shut the hell up Wes, she is not like the others, so stay away from her!" I barked and went to the bathroom bring a towel for Maka, and returned to the kitchen an placed the cups of on the trail.

" I thought that you had a better taste in girls, I was wrong!" Wes tease from behind me, does he really want a punch from me?

"I told you she isn't like the others, and the acting that you did earlier, don't do it again." With that said I went up stairs, opened my door room and found Maka sitting on the edge of my bed with her head pressed on the wall, I think she is asleep, I smiled at her small frame, I placed the tea on the small table that I have, and went beside her, she look so peaceful, I wrapped the towel over her hair, and place her head on my laps, arranged her legs in a comfortable way, and I began to think…..

How can that bastard is doing all this to her?, and I cant believe that she bear it still,but Kid said it got worse, how worse? How can a man just lay a finger this angelic face and his daughter no less? His wife left him, okay he might get drunk and do some crazy stuff, but why would he do such a thing to his own daughter? What the fuck was he thinking ?

I was cut off but I little moan, I looked down only to see a sleepy Maka rubbing her eyes.

"have a nice sleep beautiful?" I asked her,

and she had wide eyes when she heard my voice, and sat upright so fast and rough that she hit her head on the wall.

"ouch, god!" she was rubbing her head from the pain, I began to laugh, she glared at me.

"Good morning!" I said trying to let her relax.

" thanks , uh from when I am I sleeping?" she asked trying not to regain some sleepiness.

"for just minutes don't worry" I said and got up, brought the trail place it on the bed, went and brought the small table near the bed, placed the rail on it and finally sat down.

"thank you" she said as she I handed her, her cup and took a spit of it, and I did too.

We began to chat about school and the project, and didn't felt how time flew by,

"god, look at the time its seven thirty, I really should go home!" fear could be heard in her voice , is it because if her dad?

"okay, c'mon!" I said getting up, I turned to her and she was staring at me funny "what?"

"you…you will come with me?" she asked, I raised an eye brow.

"uhh, yeah, isn't that obvious?" I said coolly, she just looked down.

"you know you don't have to do all this." She said, he bands covering her eyes.

" yeah, but I _have_ to, and I cant let you go out right now outside alone, who knows what the street freaks can do to you if they see you alone" I said with a little loud tone, she was hurt enough and its not the streets bastard the least she needs.

"they wont do anything to me, I will not be interesting to them anyways" she said like she don't care what can happen.

"they can do really bad thing to the girls that walk alone at night, ain't you a girl? so you are no exception," I barked out, doesn't she understand?

"no one is so stupid to look at a girl like me, so no worries, and why are you even worried about me?" she lift her head up, a pure look of sadness in her eyes.

"I am worried because I don't want what happened with others to happen with you, I am worried because I don't want you to get hurt, I am worried becauseyou are my partner, I am worried because you are my friend, I am worried because you are Maka!" and I meant every word came out of my mouth .

But to my surprise her respond wasn't with words or yells, no it was with tears, tears that rolled down her pale cheek, as she look at me with an unreadable look, I quickly without any other word went by her side and hold her close to me, where she to my surprise wrapped her arms lightly me, as she cry in to my chest.

"M-Maka?" is it the idea of what will happen to her or something I said that made her cry?

"y-yes….S-Soul" she said between sobs.

"what th-… but… why are you crying?" I asked confused but not letting go!

"I…I was just s-surprised, no one e-ever said to…... s-said to me those w-word before, not even my d-dad!" she cried harder, as I hold her tighter, she must be really hurt.

"its okay Maka, as long as you are with me you will always stuffs like this so beware, and I don't want you to cry every time!" I said in a goofy voice, that made her chuckle lightly "that how I want you, laugh and stop those tears"

I let go of her, only to whip the tears off her pale soft cheeks and kept my hands on both her cheeks, I stared into her watery eyes and she stared back at mine, it's the first time that I see this combination of this green, its forest green and at the same time emerald green, whatever was the color its astonishing, I didn't felt until I was pulling her face closer and closer to mine, she didn't move though, its like she already knew what I wanted and accepted it, my mind was blank, until only two inches was between us, a thousand of thought run through my mind in seconds…. is she letting me kissing her? Will she be mad or something? Would she take this as I am harassing her? Will she forgive me? Will I hurt her feeling by doing that? Can I forgive myself for ever hurting her? All this thought went in and out my mind in matter of seconds, then…..

"Soul, I am going out for a bit-" the door boost open, I didn't know how did I jumped and let go of Maka and went to the other edge of the bed my heart beating furiously "uhh, am I interrupting something?" Wes asked with a smirk, I glared at him.

"there was nothing going on for you to interrupt, so shut up and get out of my room" I barked and stood up on my feet, he just gave me a knowing look, sighed and closed the door behind him.

I took alook at Maka, she was scarlet red, I smiled on how cute she was, in one point I am glad that Wes came in, to be honest a perfect timing, I didn't want anything to happen without her approval, and I surely didn't want to screw our friendship that now she know that she can trust me enough, but I am surely not gonna thank that jerk.

"C'mon Maka, its late" I said extending my hand to her, she took it looking down and stood up, " hear wear this it must be cold outside" I gave her a new Jacket, and helped her to wear it.

"thank you" she simply said.

"you welcome, its nothing" we got off the room and went down stairs, Wes was sitting on the couch. What the fuck is he playing?

"didn't you said you were going out?" I asked glaring at him. He just smile.

"I changed up my mind" he said simply " you don't want to let Maka go alone, do you?" he asked like he care.

" like hell I am going to do that" still glaring at him.

"have a good night Maka" he smiled sweetly to her, sweetly? My ass!

"to you too" she whispered.

I grabbed her hand and she looked at me from the surprise, I just nodded as we walked out of the door.

The walk was like the first one, I still hold her close to not get her soaked and its still pouring cats and dogs!

"eat or drink something hot when you get changed, you surely don't want to be absent from school for just a flu, right?" I smiled and we stood a few feet away from her door, she just looked down.

"uh, thank you for what you did, it means a lot to me, you know?" she began to unzip the jacket, my hand immediately flew to hers grabbing them stoping her from taking it off. "what are you-?"

"its okay, its not that both walks you didn't get soaked and then you will get at the last minute! And you can keep the it anyways its not big deals." I said zipping again the jacket to her neck.

" no, I appreciate what you are doing to me, but I am not keeping it to me, I will bring it to you tomorrow at school okay?" she said stubbornly, I just laughed at her attitude.

"okay, okay just do as you wish" I pinched her cheek, she just got a darker shade of red. "you should get in, and I'll see you tomorrow"

"okay, have a good night" she said as looked up to stare at me.

"yeah" I cupped her right cheek, lean in and placed my lips on her left cheek in a small kiss "have a good night too"

I backed from her, she was wide eyes and it made me smirk.

"see you" she said so quickly that I barely understood it and rush in side her house, I chuckled lightly on how cute she could be, and went walking back home with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong><span>MAKA POV:<span>**

I closed the door behind me and slide down till I hit the floor.

What the hell was that? I asked myself,

Its so weird the way he make me so insecure and nervous in the same time.

Its weird the way he talk so husky yet so sweetly.

" stop thinking about him like he did the greatest thing ever" I hid my face in the jacket and Souls aroma… the smell is so soothing…..so comfortable…..

I don't know whats going on…..but that new side of Soul…. I really do like it….he is so kind and I wish my own dad would be lik-

Shit, My Dad!

I quickly got up and looked out side the window, his car wasn't here… good!

I went up stairs to my room and closed the door… took of Souls good smelling jacket to my disappointment.. and wore some kind of warm PJs….. and went immediately to bed…

The last word on my mind before I drift to sleep was…..

**_Soul..._**

* * *

><p><strong>When they were still at school…when soul said "so he was right" he meant by wes when he told him that it would be raining…..<strong>

**Hellooooo guys! Long time no see huh!? Sorry I was really busy and stuff…. But don't worry… summer vacation Is on doors! So I will have plenty of time to update my stories and even began new ones! Just wish me lucks in my finals!**

**So yeah see you guys soon I wish I can update before my finals! **

**Looove yaa!**

**~NINO! :P**


	8. The Forest

_Here is chapter 8 , I thought I would update one last time before the shitty finals but I couldn't but still summer is finally here It means plenty of time to update YAY :p …. So yeah here ya go!_

_Enjoy! :3_

_~NINO!_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Soul Eater<strong>

**.Let My Love Warm You Up****.**

**Chapter 8- The Forest.**

**MAKA POV:**

i walked into the empty class and took My seat,I usually come before every one else , either I read a book or study.

after a bit of time, somewhat like fifteen minutes, I saw the class room's open slowly, I percked my head a bit to the side curious to know who is the mysterious person who would come to school this early.

The first thing that caught my attention is the bleach white hair, when the person lifted his head, my eyes were locked with burning crimson eyes.

_'Soul_' I thought to myself.

We locked eyes for a couple of seconds, me still sitting holding my Book in my hands, and while he on the other side was standing there , half of him body in the class and the other half out the class, preventing the door to close and slam him.

Our eyes contact stayed alive for a more couple of seconds, it didn't break till he gave me one of his famous smirks. I blushed and coughed away my blush as he make his way to the seat right next to me.

"hey" he greeted as he sat down making himself comfy.

"Hey" I greeted back, still looking at my book.

"Maka?"

"Hmmm?"

"why do you always come earlier then the others?" He asked, with a confused look on his face.

"well first, I like to come here and read before the class gets noisy, and I don't like entering the class full, of students, then I will have all their attention on me and I think it would be kinda awkward" I answered frankly, it's true! I don't like to get that attention from bullies.

"oh, I think I understand, " he simply said, but then something weird clicked into my head.

" What about you Soul? What are you doing here so early, it's not like you?" I asked confused, what would he want to do here anyway?

" I had to come early to bring my bike, remember?"

Oh yeah his bike is still here, and from the storm that was here yesterday, it must have been impossible for him to get it back, but why didn't he came his usual hour and took it it's not like anyone will steal it or something.

" Hello Maka are you here? I can hear your brain thinking, mind you tell me what are you thinking about so deeply?" He asked waving his hand right I front of my face, I pouted and smack his hand away , that just made him smirk. Jerk.

"oh yeah, I almost forgot, sorry if it was me holding you back from taking your bike home last night" I apologize, not even knowing why.

"c'mon, it has nothing to do with you, and if I took it I would have crash in to a tree or something, and to be honest it was nice to have you as company."he exclaimed, I offered him a small smile.

"well. Thank-" I was cut off mid-sentence by the class room's door being burst open.

We both turned out heads to that direction, only to see a pink headed girl with a ravel headed girl standing side by side.

_Kim?, I thought._

She had wide eyes when she noticed us, me and Soul talking together, and out of no where a smirk break through her face, whats with her now?

"oh Jackie, look what we got here, Soul and the Loner!" Kim Approached us with her friend behind her, I flinched when she said the word 'loner' Soul noticed that and caressed my hand under the desk so quickly that I missed it already.

"hey there Soul!" Kim said with a seductive smirk.

"hey" Soul simply said with a boring expression.

"umm….. what are you doing with a Nerdy Ass Girl like her?" she asked with confidence, I noticed the stern look she was getting from Soul, but so full of herself to notice anything.

But when he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him, her eyes got wide, and so did mine.

His lips were so close to my ear, that I can feel his hot breath hitting my ear as he whispered…

"are those two bullies?" so quietly only for me to head, I nodded my head, "Pick your stuffs we're getting outta here."

I did what I was told and stuffed all my things in my bag, I looked up, Soul was glaring at Kim, while Kim is glaring at me.

And then out of the blue, I felt a very warm hand that I am getting really familiar to, grab my right hand with his left and my bag with his right one.

"c'mon Maka, we shall get going, this place is getting really shitty here." I heard a gasp, I stood up with Soul, we walked past the wide eyed girls.

When we were only a couple of feet away from the door, I tried to get rid of his grip, but the harder I try the tighter his grip on my palm gets, so I just looked at the tilt ground, and gave his hand a squeeze, considering he wont let go of it soon.

We walked out of the school gate and was greeted by an orange and black motorcycle.

"is this yours?" I asked, he nodded and got on it to my surprise.

"what are you waiting for? C'mon get on!" he said, I raised an eye brow.

"what? Oh no I am absolutely not skipping school with you" I crossed my arms over my chest.

Seriously? I didn't skip my entire life, and not I would something like that and with him? Yeah right, not even in his more amazing dreams, I want to keep my perfect attending record clear and flawless.

"who said anything about skipping? Its like seven the morning and classes began at about nine, would you like to spend this two hours or so with me or with those two girls out there?" he asked, pointing at the school building giving me no choice.

"fine, but is this thing safe? I really don't want to die now and surely not on this think" I eyed the bike then looked at Soul.

"I've been riding it for two years now, and I am still alive, right?" he rolled his eyes, giving me the look that says 'don't be stupid and get on it now'

"so will you come or not?"

I had no choice so I sat behind him.

"hold on or you're gonna fall and die" he said with a smirk, I just rolled my eyes and grabbed on the handles, a couple of seconds passed and we are still on the same spot.

"what? Aint we going to move? Or this crap doesn't have benzene?"I asked with sarcasm dripping off my voice.

"my baby is pretty fine, it's just how do you want me to drive when your hands are on the handles instead of mine?" he asked in a maker of fact.

"where the hell do you want me to grip then?" I asked back…. Hold on a second…. Don't tell me he means…

"on me where else? C'mon don't play the stubborn girl and hold on me," he took my hand and wrapped them around his waist. "Look, I know you don't like being this close to someone, but it's better then dying right?" He smiled, not that smugy smirk of his , no to was a real Smile. I just nodded no trusting my voice and feeling my cheeks getting hot.

he entered the keys and turned on the bike, it roared as it comes to live.

"get ready" he said, I rolled my eyes, but my roll of eyes we're cut off when he suddenly took off,I made an 'eeep' soundated held on to him for dear life, I heard him laugh.

"well, that reaction of yours was really cute, Mrs. Stubborn" he chuckled over the loud sound of the bike, I hitted him on his board back, that only made him laugh harder.

"why did you took off so fast and didn't tell me? " I demended trying to sound angry but failed.

"I already said 'get ready' or is that not a warning to you?" He chuckeld over the loud sound.

"Just shut up" I rolled my yes and rested my head on his back my arms still tightly wrapped around his waist enhaling his comfortable sent.

On the way to our unknown destination, my mind began to wander...

_why dont I push him away like all the others who tried to even talk to me? Why do I let him get close to me? Why do I let him touch me without any objections? Is he like this with every girl? I bet not..._

_For what I know and heard he dumps every girl he dates, and the longest relationship he ever had lasted a week,but still why is he like this with me? I am the heed, the nerd, the older, and yet the oh so popular Soul Evans talks to me and takes me on a ride on his own bike and evens stood up for me against my bullies, I am not getting anything he does, I've known him only for a couple of days and still I can't get the shit of him out of my mind! Why is he even doing all this? I really need answers to that questions._

"Maka?"

I don't understand this boy at all but still I am very comfortable around him.

"Maka?"

i don't even know what's wrong with me... Damn I don't even know anything right now.

"MAKA!"

"huh?what?" I was cut off my thoughts.

"it's been like three minutes since we arrived and you are still holding on to me... Do you like it this much?" He said with humor in his voice and I can surely feel him smirk at that last comment.

I blushed and hit him hard on his shoulder and hoped off the bike.

"oww ! What the hell woman? That damn hurts!" He had a fake pout on his face, but turned off the bike anyways, just off it as I began to look around trying to recognize where we are, but unfortunately failed and didn't have a single clue...

* * *

><p><span><strong>SOUL POV:<strong>

after my dramatical pout, Maka began to look around trying to figure where we are, but I bet all my money she wont know.

"SOul? Can you tell me where we are at?" she finally looked at me after studying the place and I can tell that she is confused as hell.

but out of the blue I suddenly heard something that made me took her hand and began to run dragging her with me.

We stopped at a small ice cream truck, I stared at all the different and colorful kinds of ice cream out here and began to droll.

"so, Maka what do you possibly want? I am gonna take the chocolate mint what about you?" I asked her.

" No I don't want" she flatly answered but I can clearly see her blush.

" Please, you're still on your stubborn attitude? Don't so difficult just tell me what flavor do you like already" I said matter of fact she just let out a loud sigh.

" Fine, but don't think for a second that I will let you do this always." She tried to sound angry but I know deep inside she wasn't.

" Okay, okay, so tell me what do you want, Princess?" She blushed at her nickname.

" strawberry" she simply said with that cute blush of hers on her cheeks, I smiled at that and turned to the ice cream seller.

" Excuse me, I would like to have a strawberry and chocolate mint cups please" t ride to sound polite and crap, I then looked at Maka, she was about to take money out of her wallet.

" Can I know what are you doing? Don't tell me you have the intention to pay for your ice cream?" I took her wallet away and placed it in her bag again, " it's really uncool to let a girl pay for anything if a guys is here, and for your informations I am a cool guy and won't let you do that"

but as stubborn as she is, she tried to protest.

" no I won't-"

" I won't tolerate any objections" I places my index finger other lips, she just blushed and looked away, " good" I was satisfied.

"here are your orders big man" the man toke me as he handed me two cups of ice creams and one spoon in each one.

i took the strawberry one and gave it to Maka and gave The man the money, he was to give me the change I just waved my hand.

" Keep the change"

" have a nice day, and to my taste you make a really cute couple" he smiled and turned his back doing something.

Maka blushed madly at the comment that the old mad said, I think I felt my cheeks getting how myself.

" umm, let's go already Maka" she nodded and we began to walk and finally arrived at a forest, we escape between the long and thick trees, and finally sat down on a log of an old tree, and began to eat our ice creams in silence, but I knew that silence won't last for long.

" soul?Why are we in this forest?" as expected she asked a question that break the silence.

" well, this is the Evans forest, it's been abundant years ago, so I use to come here when I am lonely or something." I said. Her eyes widen.

" You said the Evans? Isn't Evans your family name?" She asked , I nodded.

" Yeah,"

" but can I ask why did it been abundant?" She asked shyly, I just smiles at her curiousness.

"Well, you see, the Evans family owned this forest for long years and years ago, but then suddenly they all decided to let go of this forests saying that many politic problems and stuffs that hurts the head as he'll, so yeah it was abundant from that, though I even lost count from how many years has this forest was left out, but you can clearly tell that it was from long ago from the height of the trees and stuff" i explained, she just looked at the forest in awe.

"how can someone leave an amazing and peace full place like this?" she exclaimed, i took a spoon full of my ice cream.

" i have no clue, but anyway do you like it?" i asked hoping she would say yes.

"it really was worthy the coming here! of course i like it its amazing everything in here is natural so nice i really owe you alot first for standing up against the girls and now for taking me here"she said and looked down.

"ohh, c'mon you owe me nothing, its really cool to be with you anyways" i interlocked her chin between my thumb and index, making her loojk right into my eyes, she smiled with a sparkle in her eyes.

thats when i noticed something.

" can i tell you something?" i asked, she looked at me and nodded.

"sure"

"do you know what this forest reminds me of?" i asked her, she looked up thinking, but looked at me eventually.

"no, what?" she asked confused, i just let go of her chin and looked around me, all the green trees, then looked at her and gave her a smile.

"your Eyes"

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO MY FELLOW READERS! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! CAN U EVER FORGIVE ME!?<strong>

**many thing happened, first was my laptop was going insane O.o, then i was like okay i am gonna update on my tablet. ^^**

**but dont worry anymore i am gonna update regularly now! both my stories and even begin with new ones :3**

**and sorry about the grammatical and spelling mistakes...**

* * *

><p><strong>i really wanted to thanks some of my readers and followers for this story that i cherish like alot and are always in check with me! :<strong>

**_Fan-Girl-Lover:_ you are awesome and your comments makes always my day and thnx for the great support .**

**_Wildcatmao ;_here is chapter 8 for you,sorry for the wait and thnx for the support.**

**_Mystery Day Dreamer:_ you're great and thnx for ur support that means alot.**

**_24otakuXfangirl24_: your reviews always makes me smile thnx for the great support.**

**_CapturedInAPolaroid:_ i love your reviews thnx alot to even read my story.**

**_nothingbutamemory8:_ i am really happy that u love my writing though its not perfect but i am trying my harder, and i am really grateful that you consider me one of your favorite writers, thnx.**

**_Sarrawii:_ you are my Class Mate and friend and i know you are not that big reader but i am really proud that the first storied you ever read and complete it is mine.**

**and A HUGE THANKS FOR ALL MY READER, LIKERS, FOLLOWERS AND FRIENDS! that mean alot when you leave me a review, btu more when i know that many people are reading this story of mine, but i hope you guys would leave at least a review to know ur opinions! *.***

**so yeah, read it, leave opinions, suggestions i would be really grateful for that and that would make my day (^.^)**

**see ya guys really soon!**

**LOVE YOU ALLLLL WITH NOW EXCEPTION! ;P**

**~NINO**


End file.
